Ira
by mestisay
Summary: “La ira conduce al dolor, y el dolor nos conduce por caminos equivocados”.


**Ira**

- ¿Por qué hay una orden tuya que impide que se le realicen pruebas a mi paciente? – estaba muy cabreado, había bajado allí en cuanto la enfermera le había pasado la circular. En ese mismo instante, una sola idea cruzó su mente: bajar al despacho, gritarle (tal y como había hecho) y esperar que el tono de voz elevado en exceso y la cara de chiflado hicieran que se replanteara su decisión. Pero lo que no esperaba, era que ella ya estuviera preparada para la batalla.

- ¡Estoy harta de que hagas lo que te da la gana! – estaba de pie, justo en frente de él, apuntándole con el dedo – La prueba que quieres hacer es peligrosa, podrías matar a tu paciente en el quirófano.

- ¡Cómo se puede ser tan cobarde! – el odio brotó de los ojos femeninos con tanta fuerza, que creyó que en cualquier momento recibiría un bofetón – No puedes sentarte a esperar que la muerte llegue para diagnosticar, ¿lo has olvidado? Es algo que te enseñan en la facultad. Para curar a una persona, tiene que estar viva – hablaba de manera pausada, pero sin dejar de gritar, haciendo que la rabia creciera cada vez más en su interlocutora.

- Sé que no podemos esperar eternamente para hacer un diagnóstico fiable, pero lo que quieres hacer es una locura – no se podía creer que estuvieran teniendo aquella discusión. ¡Era absurdo! No haría aquella prueba, ¡y punto! No tenía que darle más explicaciones, la que mandaba era ella.

- Es una locura si tú te empeñas en posponerlo. ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! Te acojonas cuando sabes de sobra que tengo razón y que es una prueba que nos dará resultados fiables.

- ¡No! Es una locura, porque tú te empeñas en matar a tu paciente. Lo vas a meter en el quirófano sin siquiera consultar a su mujer.

- La mujer no quiere hacer la prueba, ya le he preguntado. Si no, ¿crees que estaríamos aquí?

- Si la esposa del paciente no quiere que le realicen la intervención, tendrá sus razones, House. Por eso no podemos hacer pruebas tan peligrosas sin informar a la familia – los gritos ya se oían fuera del despacho, haciendo que algunos ojos curiosos intentasen ver algo a través de las persianas bajadas de la puerta.

- Pero el paciente quiere que hagamos todo lo posible para salvar su vida. ¿Eso no cuenta?

- Claro que cuenta, pero tu paciente ahora está en coma y las decisiones las toma su mujer.

- Ya. Por dejar que las decisiones las tome la esposa del paciente, hay un cojo en esta habitación – aquello le había salido tan natural... Había sido casi una liberación, sí, una liberación. Tirarle los fallos a Cuddy a la cara era un golpe bajo, pero la ira que sentía era suficiente para no pensar en si le hacía daño con aquello o no. Él necesitaba hacerle la cirugía al paciente, y si la conseguía a través de la culpabilidad de Cuddy, no dudaría en hacerlo.

La Decana del Princeton no tuvo réplica verbal para aquello. Simplemente, su mano hizo lo que su boca no fue capaz. El sonido del golpe contra la cara de Gregory House, resonó por toda la habitación (o al menos, eso le pareció a ella) – Escúchame bien – los gritos dieron paso a los susurros amenazadores – Lo que hice fue por tu bien. Habrías muerto en aquella camilla, el dolor te habría matado. Sé que piensas que Stacy se equivocó, pero no tienes derecho a culparla por hacer lo que creyó correcto. Yo estaba allí, y sé que era la mejor opción. Lo supe desde el momento en el que tu gran mente privilegiada pidió a gritos que te indujéramos un coma. El dolor era tan horrible que delirabas, Greg – No nos diste tiempo a pensar en otra cosa, simplemente, no soportamos verte sufrir más.

- ¿Y crees que así estoy mejor? ¿Crees que el dolor que soporto día a día gracias a ti, es mejor que estar muerto?

- ¡Sí, claro que es mejor! – los gritos habían vuelto - ¡No seas estúpido! ¿Crees que yo habría soportado verte morir? ¿Crees que hubiera aguantado mucho más viendo cómo te retorcías de dolor en aquella cama? – la rabia contenida, salía por fin, los sentimientos, el dolor acumulado durante años, todo estaba saliendo por sus bocas en el momento, quizás, menos oportuno.

- ¿De verdad prefieres verme cojear todos los días, Cuddy? ¡Gracias, o todopoderosa Decana! ¡Gracias de verdad, por joderme la vida!

- Eres un cabrón, House. No tienes idea de los remordimientos que tengo desde aquel día. ¡Tú no sabes nada! No te viste, no viste el dolor...

- No, yo lo estaba sintiendo, Cuddy.

- Lo sé, por eso lo digo... – lo había conseguido. El final de la discusión estaba cerca. La meta de su juego estaba delante de sus narices, en los ojos de Cuddy. Las lágrimas intentaban escapar, algunas ya lo habían logrado – Yo vi tus constantes en la máquina después de inducirte el coma, yo vi cómo la dichosa máquina indicaba que, incluso en coma, seguías sintiendo dolor. No pude soportarlo. Te estabas marchando, Greg.

- Eso no te daba derecho. Debiste hablar con Stacy, convencerla de que esperase. Pero lo que hiciste fue lo que tú creías que convenía en ese momento, lo que salvó tu culo de Decana, lo que mantuvo limpia tu gran reputación.

El silencio se coló sin llamar. Cuddy no podía creer que él siguiera pensando que lo que hizo, fue por salvar su propio puesto (en realidad, ella sabía de sobra que ceder a los deseos del paciente en aquel momento, habría supuesto algún que otro dilema ético en el consejo, pero ese no había sido el caso). House no podía creer que ella continuara alegando que el dolor que sufría cada mañana era "por su bien" (aunque bien sabía él que, tras examinar las pruebas de su historial, su propia decisión había sido un error, provocado por la presión del momento).

"El dolor nos conduce por caminos equivocados". Eso le había dicho a Foreman una vez. Pero aquella frase, tenía algo más. Él sólo había escogido aquel fragmento, porque le iba bien a la situación. En realidad, la frase completa era más que perfecta para la escena dentro del despacho: "La ira conduce al dolor, y el dolor nos conduce por caminos equivocados".

- Algún día entenderás por qué lo hice, House. Sólo espero que no tengas que entenderlo pasando por una situación similar.

- No vuelvas esto en contra mía, Cuddy.

- ¿Cómo que en contra tuya? Intenta imaginártelo, House. Imagínate a Wilson en una camilla, moribundo, delirando y con un dolor insoportable. ¿Tú qué habrías hecho? ¿Habrías respetado los deseos de tu amigo y te hubieras quedado a esperar el milagro? ¿O hubieras buscado otro camino? No, House, alguien como tú habría escogido el mismo camino que escogí yo, porque tampoco eres capaz de pensar con tanta claridad como de costumbre cuando alguien que te importa está sufriendo. Y no te atrevas a decirme que no es cierto, porque no te creeré. Ya lo demostraste con Foreman.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Su mente analítica intentaba por todos los medios buscar una salida, la luz que le permitiera soltarle una réplica a Cuddy. Pero simplemente, agachó la cabeza y con pasos cortos, se fue acercando hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia con la mujer – Sé que fue la decisión más jodidamente difícil que has tomado en toda tu puñetera vida, Cuddy. Pero a mi me dejó en mal lugar. Soy yo el que paga las consecuencias de tu decisión, soy yo el sufre dolor, el que está enganchado a los analgésicos para poder sobrellevarlo y soy yo el que ni siquiera puede dar dos pasos seguidos porque su cuádriceps derecho no está en su lugar. Así que, por favor, perdóname si no puedo sentirme halagado cuando me dices que lo que hiciste, fue por mi propio bien.

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy harta de tu palabrería inútil, House, de que digas que estás cansado de tu situación, del dolor y de la mierda de vida que llevas y luego no hagas nada para remediarlo! Hay gente que se preocupa por ti y que sufre contigo – Cuddy notaba cómo su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin.

- Si te refieres a Wilson, él sabe...

- ¡Me refiero a mi! – aquel grito resonó en la mente de House. La miró con toda la duda del mundo reflejada en sus ojos – Estoy hablando de mi... – ya no había vuelta atrás, las palabras habían salido de su boca. Tanta rabia acumulada que se mostraba con descaro, y ahora, era ella la que nuevamente era débil ante él. Ahora, por supuesto, todo el peso de la cruel ironía del médico, le caería encima sin escrúpulos.

La vio cerrar los ojos, esperando el golpe final, la estocada que dieran sus palabras al responder a aquella declaración. Pero las frases hirientes no llegaron. En su lugar, Cuddy notó el aliento de House tan cerca, que cuando quiso reaccionar, sus labios ya habían empezado una danza con los del nefrólogo, su lengua correspondía a la del hombre que estaba haciendo que poco a poco perdiera la cordura, y sus manos ascendían por la espalda masculina, repartiendo caricias sobre la ropa.

- No... – las manos de House se metieron por debajo de la blusa de Cuddy, y, a pesar del deseo, ella le frenó.

- Creí que...

Le miró a los ojos y, muy a su pesar, se separó de él – House, yo no... no puedo, aquí no.

- ¿Tal vez en otro lugar? – le preguntó, poniendo seriedad en su rostro y en sus palabras.

Cuddy suspiró. Sabía que no debía, acababan de discutir, y sólo porque ella había sido débil y había hablado más de la cuenta, ahora podían terminar en la cama de alguno de los dos, desatando el deseo y luego, volviendo cada uno a su soledad. Porque una noche no cambiaría nada, porque una palabra no cambiaría nada.

- No, House, no puede ser, ni aquí ni en ningún otro lugar – notó el desconcierto del médico en su mirada – no voy a acostarme contigo porque me hayas besado.

- Pero tú me has devuelto el beso.

- Eso no te da derecho a utilizarme. No voy a caer otra vez.

- ¿A caer? Yo no te estoy manipulando para que te vayas a la cama conmigo. Eres tú la que me ha dicho que se preocupa por mi, y yo intento agradecerte tus palabras.

- A eso me refiero, House. ¿Agradecerme mis palabras? ¿Crees que lo he dicho para que te de pena y así poder echar un polvo? ¡No me jodas!

- ¡No, no me jodas tú! Tienes por regla que todo lo que hago es por interés, Cuddy. Y en eso te equivocas – se dirigía a la puerta, cuando se giró de nuevo hacia la Decana – ¡Le haré la prueba a mi paciente de todos modos! ¡No me importa la demanda legal! – agarró el pomo de la puerta, y sin girarse, soltó lo primero que creyó que haría más daño aún a Cuddy - Podríamos haber pasado una noche genial, ¿sabes? – le dijo mirando al suelo.

- Ese es el problema, House. Que sólo sería una noche – la réplica de Cuddy sólo salió de sus labios cuando el médico ya había cerrado la puerta del despacho con un golpe que hizo temblar el cristal con el distintivo de Decana de Medicina.


End file.
